In the related art, a label printer includes a cutter unit to cut printed paper without a backing sheet, such as a linerless label. The printed paper is cut to a predetermined length and the label printer issues the printed paper cut by the cutting unit as a label. The label issued from the label printer may be taken out by an operator or an automatic label attachment apparatus and then attached to a packaged article, a machine or the like.
Such a label printer further includes a sensor, which is located downstream of the cutter unit in a label conveying direction, to detect whether the label cut by the cutter unit is taken out by the operator or the automatic label attachment apparatus. When it is detected by the sensor that the label is taken out, the label printer cuts the next label with the cutter unit and issues the next label from a label dispensing outlet, which again may be taken out by the operator and the automatic label attachment apparatus.
However, if the middle part of a label issued from such a conventional label printer is very flexible since the label has no backing sheet, the label cut by the cutter unit may be loosened from a label conveying path between the cutter unit and the label dispensing outlet or may be dropped due to its own weight before it is taken out by the operator or the automatic label attachment apparatus. In this case, the operator or the automatic label attachment apparatus may have difficulty taking out the issued label.